Unknown
by Duchess Whitehearth
Summary: When her maker goes missing and she fears the worst, Wendy seeks out the only person she knows who can truly help; her makers first progeny, Eric Northman. On Hiatus


Summary: When her maker goes missing and she fears the worst, Wendy seeks out the only person she knows who can truly help; her makers first progeny, Eric Northman.

So, I had this idea when I was watching the second season of True Blood and Godric came into play. I thought about how his nature and how he would help someone who was brave and was in need of help like Eric. That's when I came up with the idea for Wendy.

* * *

"It sounds plausible enough tonight, but wait until tomorrow. Wait for the common sense of the morning."  
\- H.G. Wells, The Time Machine

* * *

The music was loud, almost loud enough to hurt her sensitive ears, but she was fine for the time being- as was the point, she suspected.

Running her hands down her sides, she smoothed out the wrinkles in the form fitting red dress she wore; she was nervous and it was plain to see, but not for the reasons someone might suspect. She didn't care that she was about to walk into a bar full of vampires and sexual deviants, she didn't care that she'd probably see way more than someone her age normally would- she didn't care about any of that. No, she was nervous about who she was going to meet, but she couldn't be blamed; almost every story she had been told about him left her feeling inadequate and intimidated.

With all the confidence she could muster, she walked toward the crowded front door, expecting to just be let inside, but she was stopped before she could even enter.

"You're a little young to be in here, sweetie." The bouncer grinned condescendingly and she immediately decided that she didn't like his tone. "Why don't you go back home to mommy and daddy and come back in a couple of years once you get a big girl bed."

Without even thinking, her hand shot forward and grabbed the muscled man around the throat before lifting him off the ground. His eye widened in shock as her grabbed at her wrist and she lowered her fangs with a click.

"Am I still too young?" The man immediately shook his head as well as he could and she could see his face reddening from the lack of air. Normally, she wouldn't treat a human like that; her maker always cautioning her about further the humans dislike for vampires, but he wasn't around. That was the only reason she had made her trip.

Releasing her hold on him, she let the man drop back to the ground before continuing inside. The inside of the club was even more crowded and the stench of the sweating people around her made her want to gag. It had been years since she had been turned and yet the body odor of humans still made her sick to her stomach, but it was fine because she had already found who she was looking for.

He sat on a throne in the one spot in the club where everything could be seen clearly and he looked thoroughly un-entertained as he watched the half-naked woman who danced around the pole in front of him. His eyes continuously wandered away from her and out at the club as if looking for something better to do with his time.

 _'Well,'_ She thought as she straightened her stance. _'If he's looking, I'll give him something better to do.'_

* * *

Eric caught her eye as she made her way over and, like usual, he immediately began examining her.

She was pretty, he supposed, though he may've been basing his description of pretty off the curious Sookie Stackhouse; blonde, lean, charming smile. The woman who approached him wore a form fitting red lace dress that ended at mid thigh and a pair of black, open heels. Her blonde hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail, showing off the gold and black onyx earrings that dangled from her earlobes and a dark sapphire was on her finger. She was beautiful like Sookie, but she had something that the waitress had always seemed to lack when it came to Eric;

Respect.

Pam, who leaned against his throne, moved to stop the woman was approaching further, but Eric took her wrist to stop her. He was...intrigued and Pam could tell as he watched the woman step up onto the platform that raised his throne.

She gave them both a small smile. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Pam asked in response, but the woman didn't seem bothered at Pam's dismissive attitude.

"I came here for help." She gave and looked to Eric. "Specifically, from you." Eric's mouth lifted in an amused smirk; she had guts, he'd give her that.

"And how could I possibly help you?" He asked evenly and the woman shifted as her demeanor changed.

"It's my maker." She told him and her raised an eyebrow. "I need help locating him." Pam raised an eyebrow; Wayward makers weren't things that people usually came to Eric with- not that many came to him for help. Usually it was just to offer their blood or kiss his feet.

"And why would I help you with that?" He asked. "You are not a vampire of my area. Where are you from, little one?" He asked in curiosity.

"Texas," She answered and the smirk slowly fell from Eric's face. Pam could feel him tense and she knew exactly why."

"And who is your maker?"

"I think you already know." She answered. "My maker is the Sheriff of Area Nine; Godric."


End file.
